Coffee and Crimson
by LittleCastaway
Summary: Jasper gets a new couch. A crimson red couch. When Edward comes over, there is immediate sexual tension. How will they deal with it? With lemons, of course! Jasper/Edward. Slash. Rated M for language, slashy sex, and for all round hotness!


_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Sadly, I do not own any of Jasper's clothes, or his cologne, and I also don't own Jasper. Actually, I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's other characters either, but I do like to think of myself as their naughty puppet master...**_

_**A/N:**_

_**This is my first attempt at a slash story, so please be nice and review!**_

_ J. Hale _

I scribbled my name on the dotted line, suppressing a heavy sigh by chewing harshly on my lip as I sent away the delivery boy.

Why did I feel like I was signing my soul away to the devil? Sure, I had spent a lot of money but I could cope without it... couldn't I? I already knew the answer to that particular question - no, I could not cope.

I finally let out the sigh I had been hiding for about an hour. It wasn't like I had asked for this to happen. I had always been careful with money, never spending too much unless it was absolutely necessary, but this time I just could not resist.

The offending object being squeezed through the door had called to me, screaming: "Jasper! Jasper, you have to spend all your money on me and live the rest of your life in debt because you won't let your lovely aunt lend you any of her money!"

The new, crimson red, leather couch was heaved in by Emmett, my twin sister's fiancé. He was closely followed by the said twin, Rosalie, and my Uncle Carlisle, who carried the opposite end of the couch, though Emmett was clearly doing all the work, a slight sweat breaking out across his forehead.

"You okay there, buddy?" I teased him.

"F-fine," he stammered.

I chuckled. "And you are still sure you don't want my help, Em?"

"P-positive."

I chuckled again as I watched him struggle.

Rosalie wandered next to me, her arms crossed over her chest, her ruby-painted lips fighting a smirk as she too watched Emmett pant and flex his muscles as he fought with the stubborn couch.

Once Emmett and Carlisle had placed the couch on the floor, they both let out a moan and reached for their backs and necks. I knew Carlisle was totally faking it, but he would never admit that fact to Emmett... or Rosalie for that matter, simply because she would have slapped him on the back of his head for dumping most of the couch's weight on her poor, dearest Emmett.

I laughed gently at my slightly dysfunctional family.

Myself and Rosalie had not always been as happy as we were now.

When we were eight, our mother killed herself. Dad had never told us why; the truth was, I didn't think he even knew himself.

After losing Mom, we all became extremely close. We went horseback riding, swimming in the lake near our house, singing round the fire while camping out in the backyard.

So when Dad died suddenly when we were twelve, it hit us real hard.

Having nowhere else to go, Rosalie and I were sent to a small town in Washington to live with our Uncle Carlisle and his wife, Esme. At first we hated it. Rose missed the Texas sun, yet I was thankful to be rid of it - nothing beat the feeling of the cold rain on my skin, relaxing my muscles as I lay in the grass.

I sighed loudly at the memory, only to earn a confused look from Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle. I waved it off and went to help shift the couch into the right place, where my old couch had been.

"No way, pretty boy," warned Emmett, using one of the many stupid, playful nicknames he had for me. "This one's all mine."

I didn't mind his silly references to my sexuality - I had heard worse in my lifetime. Being the only uncloseted gay guy at an all-boys private school obviously had its difficulties, but the name-calling was something I could handle easily and I quickly got used to it.

I was extremely lucky. My family was supportive, albeit slightly shocked at first. Esme had been disappointed that she would not have any 'grand-babies' from me, but she still had her hopes pinned on Rose and Emmett giving her all the filthy, little rugrats she could ever want.

"Okay," Rosalie huffed, hands firmly planted on her hips. "Well, we had better be going. We left Jacob by himself and I don't want him to pee on the carpet again." She gave a pointed look at Emmett. "Or tear up the furniture."

He shrugged and smirked. "Maybe we should get him a playmate. It would certainly keep him busy."

I giggled quickly at Rosalie's irritated expression but hid it well with a cough and a quick clearing my throat.

"Listen to me, Emmett Christopher McCarty," she hissed, clenching her teeth and pointing a finger into his chest. "We are not getting another Great Dane. I already have that _mutt_ ruining my house; I do not need another one. If you know what is good for you, you will not bring it up in conversation again. Is that clear?"

I wasn't surprised when Emmett nodded swiftly, his head hanging down in shame as he walked toward the door, my uncle following not too far behind him, almost as scared of Rose as Emmett was.

I almost flinched when Rosalie turned to face me, but soon noticed that she was smiling sweetly. The mischievous glint in her eyes made me wary. I narrowed my eyes at her accusingly, waiting for her to tell me what she was up to.

"I'll see you later, Jazzy. Alice and I will be coming over to get measurements for your tux."

Rosalie's eyes closed as she sighed, imagining her perfect wedding. My eyes widened at the mention of her deadly best friend who was also Emmett's baby sister. I knew how... enthusiastic Alice could be.

Alice Mary McCarty was frightening, with a capital F, when it came to shopping. I had learned over the years never to mention my needing something new to wear when I was within a ten mile radius of her. She would shove me into her yellow Porsche, whisk me to the mall, and have me spend a thousand dollars in the space of a half hour. Alice was a like mini tornado, an exuberant force of nature, in that mall.

It scared the crap out of me.

"She's bringing her cousin, too," Rosalie informed me, quirking a new form of a smile. "His name is Edward. You should get to know him. He seems nice, and he's _really _hot!"

I rolled my eyes. "Are you playing matchmaker again, Rose?

She pursed her lips innocently. "No." It sounded like a question in my ears.

"What do you mean 'he's hot' anyways? Is he, like, Emmett hot?"

"You think Emmett is hot? She smiled cheekily, subtly changing the subject.

I pushed her arm playfully. You know what I meant, Rose."

She laughed her sparkly laugh and pushed me back. "No, Jazz. He's not like Emmett at all. Edward is tall - I would say around six one - and he's real pale and mysterious. He has a swimmer's body, and his hair is kind of bronzy and all messed up. And his eyes! I swear to you, Jazz, he has the most _amazing_ green eyes I think I have ever seen in my life!"

I listened to my sister swoon over this guy. Edward sounded great, but I didn't want to get my hopes up as I was sure she was exaggerating, as always.

"I guess you'll see for yourself soon enough," she sang, jogging for the door.

"You keep running like that in those heels and you're going to break your neck. And don't expect Carlisle to cover your medical bills again either. He's about as sick of those damn heels as I am."

"Love you, Jazz!" she yelled from the hall, already making her way down the stairs as she ignored everything I had said. "Nice couch, by the way!"

"Love you, too!" I yelled back. "And thanks!"

I decided to shower up before Rosalie brought Alice and Edward round to my place. If Edward really was as gorgeous as Rose made out, then he couldn't _possibly _be gay. I wasn't that lucky. And, if he _was_ into dudes, then he would never go for me. Again, I just wasn't that lucky.

All odds stacked against me, I stumbled out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. After tugging on my boxers, my gaze fell upon the cat that was still sleeping obliviously.

Riley was sprawled out on my bed in the same position as he had been at three in the morning, allowing me no sleep whatsoever. I stroked his ears as I walked to my closet. Pulling out a dark blue tee and a plum colored button-up shirt, I held them each in front of my chest and turned to Riley.

"What do you think?" I asked him. He blinked as he awoke and meowed before quickly falling asleep again. "Yeah," I agreed. "I think the blue, too."

I slipped the tee over my head, after spraying myself with some nice deodorant, and reached for my favorite pair of jeans. Rosalie would have an episode if I didn't make an effort and it really was a safety precaution to prepare myself properly if I wanted to keep my head securely on my shoulders.

Hearing three sharp knocks on the door, I heaved on my jeans and tugged the zipper up as I half ran to the living room. I suddenly noticed that the couch was out of place.

"Shit," I cursed as I attempted to shove it with all my strength into the right place. Okay, so I was being a little OCD-ish, but things being out of place in my home just bugged me to no end. And so I would smack Emmett when I had the chance.

"Hi, Jazz!" Someone squealed and I turned my head to meet whoever had waltzed into my home like they owned the damn place.

"Alice." I chuckled - who else?

"Hey, honey," Rosalie greeted from the door, carrying a large box in her arms.

"Hey yourself," I responded, bending again to wrestle with the damned couch.

"Um, Jazz?" Rosalie hinted at something, but I couldn't understand what.

"What, Rose?" I turned my head again to face my sister and... _Well, fuck me sideways! She wasn't kidding!_

"Hello," he said, a lopsided smirk planted on his mouth. "I'm Edward Masen. You must be... Jazzy, I believe."

The smirk grew so it lifted up more on the one side as I visibly cringed at Rosalie's nickname. And then I realized. Edward had just walked in to see my ass in the air as I wrestled with this fucking couch.

I was officially going to murder Emmett McCarty. I hoped my sister, or his, wouldn't mind too much.

I swallowed and scratched my head nervously. "Um, it's just Jasper, actually. Only Rosalie and Alice call me Jazzy. It's a stupid nickname I've had since I was a kid. I suppose I've gotten used to it now. I don't even really notice it anymore. But my name is Jasper. Call me Jasper." Only when Alice and Rosalie exchanged a knowing glance did I become aware of my babbling like an idiot. Again, I scratched my head and swallowed, before I let out a sigh. "Anyone for coffee?" I asked, wiping my clammy hands on my thighs.

"The usual for me please, Jazzy," Rosalie ordered, and then smiled apologetically for using that infuriating fucking nickname again.

"Same here," Alice called, waving her hand in the air while she pulled tape measures, pins, and a whole lot of other crap from out of the box.

I turned to her cousin to find he was staring right into my eyes, his glorious forest green on my ocean blue. I thought I heard him gasp softly when I licked my lips.

"E-Edward?" I enquired, after I remembered what I was asking.

"What?" His brows knitted together in confusion.

"Do you want some coffee?"

I smiled to myself when he nodded slowly, but the smile disappeared when he suddenly grinned that crooked, shit-eating grin. "Yes... please, Jazzy." It sounded as if he added the plea and the damn name as an afterthought, just to tease me.

And it fucking worked.

I immediately imagined him screaming that maddening nickname as I bent him over the back of my new couch and fucked him so hard and fast that he forgot his own name or how to form that godforsaken smirk.

"Sugar?" I asked out of nowhere, my eyes glazing over a little.

"We all need a little sweetness," he replied cockily. "I'll take three, please."

I nodded and headed for the kitchen. Rosalie walked in a few minutes afterwards and shook her head at me, grinning like a fool.

"What's up, Ro-Ro?" I teased, using her old nickname to irritate her as much as mine now irritated me.

"Oh, nothing," she sighed, leaning her head against my shoulder as I made the coffee. "I'm just wondering if you had a knife I could borrow?"

"Um, sure." I reached into the drawer and pulled out a knife, my brows furrowing. "Why do you need a knife?"

She shrugged. "Oh, you know." She made a slicing action with the knife and smiled cheekily up at me. "So I can cut all the sexual tension with it!"

I bit my lip self-consciously and pulled the knife away from her, wondering if I was really being that obvious about it. "I mean I was considering asking you for a blindfold instead so I wouldn't have to watch when you took him right there on the couch!"

"Shut up," I laughed as I playfully pushed her arm like I had this morning, before turning back to the coffee.

"He is _so _into you, Jazz."

I rolled my eyes and went to pick up the mugs. I heard a clatter behind me and I looked under my arm to see a spoon lying on the floor. "Oh, shit. Here, grab these." I handed Rosalie the mugs and she walked out of the kitchen.

I bent at the waist, gripping the counter top as I attempted to balance, to grab the spoon from the tiled floor. I heard a deep, throaty groan behind me and I whipped my head round.

Edward stood in the doorway, eyes half closed, his full lips parted ever so slightly. His tongue flicked out as he licked those pouty lips and I heard another groan. It took me a few seconds to realize that the sound came from within _my_ chest, not Edward's. I swallowed loudly as I stood at my full height, turning around to place the spoon on the counter.

Then Edward was suddenly behind me.

His hands brushed over my hips, and then he was stroking the planes of my chest as he stepped forward, what little space there was between us swiftly disappearing. His body pressed against mine and we both moaned loudly as he pushed his erection against my ass.

I felt his hot breath on my neck, slowly travelling over my shoulder and toward my jaw. He brushed back a piece of my hair and his tongue flicked out to trace the shell of my ear, before he took the lobe between his teeth and began to nibble gently. My breathing became ragged in anticipation, growing deeper and shallower as the seconds ticked by.

Edward pushed down the collar of my shirt to expose more of my body to his magnificent eyes. He leaned down and placed his open mouth over my bare skin. His tongue swept across my almost naked shoulder and I gasped, lifting my hand to grip onto that reddish brown hair tightly and press his face into the crook of my neck.

He growled loudly and, unexpectedly, he bit down on my shoulder - hard.

My stomach clenched and my back arched as I tried not to scream in both intense pain and pleasure.

"Fuck," grunted Edward when he pushed into my backside again, this time more harshly, and I resisted screaming for the second time.

"More, please, Edward."

He spun me around, almost giving me whiplash, and grasped my jaw in both his hands. Looking deeply into my eyes, he closed the distance between our lips with feverish need.

My lips melted into his and we both got lost in the passion and the lust weighing heavy in the air. Edward's tongue licked my bottom lip and I whimpered as I granted him entrance to my mouth. When our tongues touched, my hips thrust forward of their own accord and a flash of white heat burned through my body.

I released my death grip from Edward's hair, only to move my arms to his shoulders. Grabbing his biceps, I turned him so I could press him into the counter, then I seized his ass in my hands and pulled him toward me again to press his lips to mine in a searing kiss, our tongues meeting almost instantly.

In his effort to regain his balance, Edward grasped the countertop and sent our two mugs crashing down onto the tiled floor. I gasped into the kiss and Edward took full advantage of that, his tongue exploring my mouth more than when my own tongue had been battling with his.

_ What the hell! _I decided, giving my all into the kiss once more. But when Edward's hand rose to brush my hair from my eyes, I had to stop.

"Edward," I breathed. "Edward. Edward, stop. You're bleeding."

I grasped his left hand and pulled it away from my face as I fought of the nausea threatening to take over me. I inspected the shallow cut on his palm. I could feel his gaze on my face as I tugged him over to the sink and I smiled to myself, blushing slightly. He hissed when the water ran over his injury.

"Hold your hand under the water," I told him, walking to the other side of the kitchen and grabbing the first aid kit.

I wrapped his hand in a bandage and attached a safety pin to keep it together before gently patting the top of his hand. His emerald eyes watched me the whole time. I met his gaze shyly, chewing my lip and shifting uncomfortably under his scrutiny. "What?"

"You're beautiful," he whispered, lifting his bandaged hand to stroke my bloodied cheek. "Really beautiful."

"Are you drunk?" I asked, earning a crooked smile and a raised brow.

"If I was drunk, I would have let you have your wicked way with me by now."

I blushed when he looked me up and down, his eyes widening as he took in the sight of my erection threatening to burst through my zipper at any moment.

"I should go to the hospital," he said huskily, turning for the kitchen door.

"Yeah," I agreed, slightly disappointed that he was leaving already. "You should get that hand seen to by a doctor. Maybe it needs stitches."

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?" I was surprised he called me by my full name rather than that dumbass nickname.

He grinned that lopsided grin. "You are a really good kisser." My eyes widened and I blushed again as he walked out the door, only to turn back and waltz back in again. "And," he continued as if he'd never stopped talking. "As much as I love to see that particular shade of blue next to your skin," he pointed to my royal blue t-shirt, "I would much rather see on my bedroom floor. Should I pick you up, say, tomorrow at seven?"

I didn't know what to say. "Um. What?"

"I'm taking you to dinner, if you'd like. I'll pay."

I nodded in disbelief and he smirked again. "I guess I'll s-see you tomorrow then," I stuttered.

"I guess so," he chuckled. "Oh, and wear those jeans, too," he said. "They make your ass look awesome."

"O-okay."

"See you tomorrow... Jazzy."

After I heard the front door slam, I walked out of the kitchen, feeling a little lightheaded, and was tackled by Alice and Rose.

"Tell us everything!" Rose squealed and Alice clapped her hands together so fast they blurred.

"He's taking me out to dinner," I whispered, half to them, half to myself, trying to make myself believe it.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Alice sang, her hand-clapping never ceasing to stop. "You know, Jazz, desperate times call for desperate measures. Rose, do you know what I'm talking about?"

"What _are_ you talking about?" I demanded.

They both looked at me wide eyed and slack jawed as if the answer was blatently obvious and I just wasn't getting it. We all gave Emmett this particular look several times a day.

"Shopping trip!" they screamed in unison.

I groaned and covered my eyes in frustration. Why did _everything _have to result in a shopping trip?

After an hour long debate, I was strapped into the Porsche's backseat, verbally and physically threatened by that deadly little pixie and my own twin sister. I felt violated.

I had told them that Edward wanted to see these jeans on me, and the shirt, but they argued that whatever they bought for me would make me one hundred percent more desirable and Edward one hundred percent hornier.

And so I decided to go with it.

I bought a new pair of denim, designer, skinny jeans and a nice royal blue shirt. I splashed out on some Terre D Hermes cologne, too. Like the new couch, it had called out to me and I just had to buy it.

I was really looking forward to my night out with Edward. I hadn't had a date in months - I'd had plenty of offers, but never taken the opportunities. I had never _clicked_ with any of the guys that had offered to take me to dinner, or to get coffee, or into the bathroom of whatever club I was in at the time.

But with Edward, it was different - we _did_ click.

Rosalie and Alice had both said that we had instant chemistry, and I had felt it, too. But that didn't stop me worrying about the little things, like whether he would want this to go further than just dinner and a one night stand.

"What's up, loverboy?" Alice chirped from beside me, a beaming smile almost reaching her ears.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Okay." She shrugged, speaking in one of those tones that told me she would make me tell her later, but first she had to decide whether to threaten me with physical or verbal violence. I knew all about that little tactic - she used it on me when I'd tried to worm my way out of this shopping trip.

"Fine," I groaned. "You win." She smirked triumphantly up at me. "I was thinking... about Edward."

The smirk faded when she saw the obvious worry on my face. "What about him?"

I cleared my throat nervously. "Does he usually, you know, ask guys out to dinner?"

Alice thought for a second before answering quietly. "Actually, Jazz, Edward hasn't been out of the closet for very long. I think you're his first conquest."

"Fuck me! Are you serious?"

A woman covered her child's ears and gave me a harsh glare. I raised my hands in surrender and muttered: "Don't shoot."

Alice giggled her wind-chime giggle. "Look, Jazzy. Everything is going to be fine, I promise."

"And how do you know that?" She raised her delicate brow in a questioning tone. "Oh, right. Professional psychic. I forgot."

"Duh," she laughed. "How do you think I can afford this gorgeous blouse? Daddy's credit card? Yeah, right! As if he would let me borrow _that_ again."

"Not after what happened last time." I chuckled and shuddered dramatically as I remembered Mr. McCarty clutching his credit card bill as the paramedics carted him into the ambulance.

She sighed. "Come on. Let's go find Rose. Where could she be?"

"Lingerie," I stated, saying the first thing that came to mind and walking over to the dreaded section of the store.

Rose stood sifting through the racks of underwear with inhuman speed, picking out several bras in a variety of colors and materials. She held a blood red bra to her chest and turned to Alice and me.

"What do you think?"

"That looks awesome," Alice said, typing away to her girlfriend, Bella, on her Blackberry.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Jazz, what do _you _think?"

I pursed my lips before turning to the rack. "That looks good, but _this," _I held up a dark blue bra, "would look even better."

"Oh. My. God. You are amazing." She snatched the bra and grabbed onto my hand. "Alice, I'm going to try this on."

"Okay, whatever," Alice replied, dismissing us as she chatted away to Bella. "No, not you, babe."

Rose pulled me in the direction of the changing rooms and was turning my hand numb in her tight grip. As we walked past the security guard, James, my sister released me.

"Talk to him, Jazz. This might be your last day as a single man. Play the field." Rosalie rushed into a cubicle after not-so-subtly pushing me in James's direction.

"Hey, James," I said awkwardly.

"Hi, Jasper." He ogled me.

"How've you been?" I asked, not really interested at all.

"Good," he answered, practically drooling as his dark eyes travelled down my chest. "Real good. You?"

"Great." When I saw his eyes lock on my crotch, I decided I needed to assert myself. "I have a date tomorrow night, actually. I'm pretty excited."

There was a flash of anger in James's usually dead eyes. I took an unconscious step back. This dude was _weird. _"Who is he?" James snapped.

"Alice's cousin."

"You can't go out with him," James hissed.

"And why the Hell not?"

"He's not good enough for you. Nobody is. If I can't have you, nobody can."

James took a long step forward and gripped my jaw in his strong hand. He heaved me into a changing cubicle, despite my protests, and shoved me into the thin wall harshly. His lips crashed to mine, definately bruising my mouth. I could feel his hardness through his slacks as he thrust into my groin.

Using all my strength, I pushed James's shoulders away from me, but he wouldn't budge.

He moaned when his salty tongue hit mine forcefully. I kept pushing James away, but it was no use; he was stronger than me. A lot stronger and my attempts to get him the Hell away from me were failing epicly. I panicked when I realized I couldn't breathe anymore. I felt lightheaded. Everything around me was going blotchy. My floppy arms attempted to hit him. On his chest... on his head... on his face... But nothing worked.

James kept on shoving his tongue forcefully into my mouth, almost making me gag. He gripped my ass and pulled my body even closer to his, if that was possible. My eyes watered at the force of his mouth on mine, tears trickling down my face.

"Jazzy?"

I heard Rosalie call my name as she banged on the locked cubicle door, but I couldn't respond. My head felt separated from my body. I was blacking out, but that didn't stop James. It was only when I collapsed in his arms that he let me drop to the floor. He unlocked the door and ran for it, only narrowly escaping Rosalie's fist.

"Oh shit," she hissed. "Alice! Get over here!"

"Jazz?" Alice was scared; I could tell by her tone. She stroked my cheek, sweeping away the blonde curls that fell in front of my eyes.

"Jazzy, talk to us," Rosalie demanded.

My eyes fluttered closed and it sounded like my ears were stuffed with cotton wool. I thought I heard a familiar voice that didn't belong to Rose or Alice, but I could not be sure whether I was hallucinating or not. I fell into a deep sleep, listening to the voice. It sounded like an angel.

Maybe I was dying.

I hoped not - I didn't want to miss my date with Edward.

I awoke to find myself in a strange room. It wasn't strange as such; it was very nicely decorated.

The wallpaper was striped with all sorts of regal colors - deep reds, golds and the occasional thin, silver stripe to separate the previous two. The curtains were a dark, crimson red and were letting the faintest amount of light seep through the large window. The glowing light made the gold and silver around me shimmer like stars. I blinked several times to rid my mind of the odd fascination with the amazing colors, wondering to myself if I was high.

Long story short, the room was very beautiful. But it was not where I usually woke up and that fact frightened me a little.

I sat up, noting that I was also in someone else's bed, and rubbed my eyes.

A cool draft hit my back, making me realize that 1) I was cold and 2) I was almost naked. I checked under the covers and was relieved to see that my boxers were still in place.

"Well, what d'ya know. Sleeping beauty has finally woken from his slumber. And without a kiss from the handsome prince, I might add. I have to say... I'm a little disappointed."

I turned my head to see Edward, smirking that cock-teasing, lopsided smirk as he leaned in the door way, looking as glorious as he could fully clothed, his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Where am I?" I asked.

His smirk grew wider as his emerald eyes swept over my near-naked body. "You are in my bed, in my house," he explained. "You stayed the night."

"But... why?"

The smirk faded away, his eyes turning serious and angered. His jaw clenched and a slight worry line formed between his brows. I wanted nothing more than to walk over there to stroke away that worry line, to make him smirk again, to kiss him sweetly and have his hands roam all over my body.

So I did.

I walked up to him and placed my shaking hands on his face, pulling him toward me slowly as I gazed into his eyes and he into mine.

Our noses touched and his breathing became shallower, whereas mine hitched. I touched his mouth with my lips in a chaste kiss. His soft lips met mine again and again in short pecks that left me wanting, needing, craving more every time. My fingers found the hem of his shirt and I tugged it up and over his head before smashing my lips to his once again. Our tongues met as we immediately deepened the kiss.

I almost groaned at the loss of contact when his mouth left mine, but the groan turned into a loud moan of pleasure when his lips latched onto my neck, nipping and sucking his way down my naked torso. I gripped onto his hair and my back arched when he bit down gently on my nipple.

"Fuck," I gasped, squeezing my eyes shut when his teeth dug into my collarbone, trying not to cum in my boxers like a horny teenager. "Edward! Pants... Off... Now... Fuck!"

I let out a strangled moan when he grabbed my hands from his hair and pushed them down to palm his dick through his jeans.

"You take them off," he ordered huskily.

I clumsily unfastened the button and pulled down the zipper, my hands shaking in anticipation. He growled when I stroked him through his underwear as he stepped out of his jeans. Edward continued kissing my chest, making his way downward as he worshipped my body with his mouth. As he licked just above the waistband of my boxers, a heard a throat clear in the doorway.

My eyes flew open to see a redheaded woman stood with a number of shopping bags in her arms, staring at us with a slight smirk on her face.

Edward's smirk.

Oh crap. This was his mother, wasn't it? Well, shit.

"Edward," I said, trying to catch his attention away from where he was headed with his mouth. "Edward, seriously," I replied to his guttral moan.

"What?" He snapped, glaring at me in the most adorable way, but still not standing up from his knees.

I nodded toward who I assumed was Mrs. Masen.

"Shit," he hissed. He practically jumped from his knees, catching my arm when I almost toppled over. "I thought you were coming over at lunchtime, Mom," he said.

"It _is_ lunchtime, baby," she replied, chuckling at her son before turning to gaze at me. "Who's this?"

"My name is Jasper Hale, ma'am." I spoke with a heavy, southern accent - which always indicated that I was _really_ horny - and did my best to hide my obvious erection with my hands.

She smiled kindly and held out her hand. "I'm Elizabeth, Edward's mother."

"Of course. I recognized the smile," I replied, taking her hand to shake it gently. "I wish I had met you under different circumstances... when I'm not half naked."

She laughed. "It's nice to meet you anyway, Jasper. Are you coming to the kitchen for some lunch?"

I glanced to Edward, biting my lip, and he nodded, looking embarrassed and apologetic. "Sure, I'll grab some lunch."

"Alright," she smiled. "I'll leave you two to get dressed."

Lunch was amazing.

Edward helped his mother make the food, casting sly glances at me every few seconds. My eyes watched his hands, mesmerized the whole time. His hands were long and thin, like a pianist's hands, which explained to whom the grand piano in hall belonged to. I bit my lip as I wondered what he could do with those hands.

Edward and Elizabeth sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen, Edward on my left and Elizabeth on the other side of the table so she could look directly at us both.

"So," said Elizabeth. "How long have you two been together?"

I looked nervously at Edward, who cleared his throat and swallowed down the piece of bread in his mouth.

"Not long," he answered, his eyes flicking to mine for confirmation. "Right, Jasper?"

"Not long," I agreed, smiling at him reassuringly. "Not long at all."

He let out a shaky breath and lowered his eyes to his plate. He looked suprisingly nervous. I was quite used to him being all cocky and sexy as Hell, but this was different. He looked almost... vulnerable.

But Elizabeth did not need to know that I had only met her son for the first time yesterday and ever since then I had hardly stopped thinking about fucking him, sucking him, and him fucking and sucking me. No, she did not need to know that.

Hell, even _he _didn't need to know that!

Elizabeth stood up and carried her plate over to the sink. She ran the tap, snapping on rubber gloves as the sink filled with water.

"I can do that if you want, Mom," Edward urged.

"You know what? I might just take you up on that offer," Elizabeth grinned, then turned to me. "I don't know how many times I've told him to get a dishwasher."

I chuckled. "You sound a lot like my Aunt Esme."

She gasped. "You mean Esme _Cullen_?" She asked, eyes wide.

"The very one. How do you know her?"

A bright smile lit up her face. "We have been best friends practically all our lives!" She squealed. "Tell me, Jasper, how is she?"

"Well," Edward interrupted. "This was a really lovely lunch, but, Mom, shouldn't you be getting home? Dad will be wondering where you've got to."

Elizabeth rolled her apple green eyes dramatically and patted my hand. "Alright, alright, I can take a hint. You two need some 'alone time'," she announced, complete with quotation marks.

Edward's head flopped into his hands as he groaned in embarressment, his cherry-red blush very nearly reaching his hairline. His mother walked out the door with a final, "See you later, Eddie!"

It took me two seconds before I cracked up.

I doubled over, my laughter erupting from deep within my chest as Edward hit his forehead repeatedly against the kitchen table. I laughed at that so hard that my laugh actually turned silent, tears pouring down my cheeks as I gripped my aching ribs to stop my body from shaking. I finally controlled myself, occasionally twitching in my seat.

I glanced over to Edward. His muscular arms were elbow deep in water as he washed our plates. I took full advantage of him not being able to see my unabashed ogling.

His faded jeans hung low on his hips, so low in fact that I could see the two dimples at the very bottom of his torso. I licked my lips, wanting nothing more than to lick those dimples. Edward suddenly lifted his white t-shirt to scratch his shoulder and unknowingly revealing more of his amazing body to my greedy eyes.

I could see that he was thin, not remarkably so, but just enough so his ribs and spine were visable. His skin was extremely pale; if it were possible, I would have thought he were a vampire. _Well, he did bite me, _I reasoned, then chuckled to myself.

My body suddenly awakened with lust as I thought about him biting me again. I held back a moan, settling for breathing deeply and squeezing my eyes closed. I probably looked like I had gone mad, or like I was in pain.

Both were true.

The prominent bulge in my trousers was almost painful and the intense amount of lust in my body was driving me insane. The fact that Edward was so close, yet not touching me, was maddening. I wanted him so badly. I craved him almost to the point of hunger.

I stood up, too deranged by now to be surprised at how silent my approach was. My breath was labored, my heart was erratic, my eyes were hooded. I grasped his hips, pulling his ass against my groin harshly. My head rested on his neck when he pushed back into me.

"I want you," I whispered, my throat tight as I continued to thrust, more gently than before. "I want you so bad."

Edward moaned loudly at my words and leaned his head back onto my shoulder. I kissed and sucked at his neck greedily. Those pianist's fingers gripped tightly onto my blonde curls, tugging roughly when I nipped at his flesh with my teeth and palmed his cock through his jeans. He pushed me away, only to grab my wrist and pull me toward the stairs.

Edward slammed his bedroom door shut and I pushed him onto the bed ruthlessly, removing my tee as I crept toward him. He swallowed loudly, magnificent eyes roaming my chest. I straddled his hips and rocked against them rhythmically, causing his back to arch off of the bed. I bent to kiss his neck again, my hands slipping under his shirt to stroke his ribcage. After almost tearing the shirt off him, my lips descended onto his nipple, nipping at it until it hardened in my mouth. My lips continued dipping down his torso until I reached his belt. My hands quickly unfastened the buckle, and the button and the zipper on his jeans. I was growing impatient, simply desperate to be inside him for the first time.

"No foreplay," I decided. He nodded, agreeing readily. "I want to be inside you so badly."

"Take me, Jasper," Edward growled. "Please, I need you."

I tugged off his jeans and boxers at the same time - like I said, desprate and impatient. Groaning at the sight of his thick cock, I couldn't resist the urge to do what I had thought about doing for the past twenty-four hours. I grasped him in my hand, stroking him several times before my tongue swept out to lick the underside of him. I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock and he growled. I smiled and did it again. He panted desperately as his back arched gracefully off the mattress. I took his shaft slowly into my mouth, teasing him with my tongue, and I moaned languidly. Edward gasped at the sensation and pulled at the bedsheets in sheer pleasure.

"Oh, fuck!" he hissed through gritted teeth.

I bobbed my head up and down, my tongue stroking the underside of his length, savoring his taste. Edward writhed uncontrollably as I sucked him, his body contorting elegantly and his hands fisting the golden sheets beneath him violently. He swore and cursed as he lost all control over his own voice, half of the words he was mumbling utterly uncoherent. His hands yet again found my curls and he began to fuck my mouth mercilessly. I moaned, sending vibrations up his body.

"Jasper, please," Edward begged. "Stop teasing me."

I released his dick from the confines of my mouth and chuckled against his skin as I glanced up at him innocently through my lashes. I kissed my way up his body, my tongue darting out to taste his skin. His lips crashed to mine when I reached his head and he deepened then kiss eagerly.

"Oh, God," I yelled when he bit down on my neck brutally, almost drawing blood. I hovered over him and he gripped my lower back in his lust-driven state, his fingernails digging into my skin.

_Who knew he'd be into this kinky shit?_ I mused.

"I want you inside me, Jasper," he breathed, his lack of breath making his voice husky and wild.

"Lube?" I urged.

He scrambled toward the bedside table and pulled open the drawer, grabbing the bottle of lube and a foil packet. He threw them both toward me. I placed the condom to one side and opened the cap of the lube, squirting a generous amount onto my fingers. Spreading his legs, I kissed my way down his chest once again. I placed a finger at his entrance and pushed in slowly, stretching him.

"More," he begged. "I need more of you, Jazz." I added another finger, scissoring them in and out, making him gasp and almost scream in pleasure. "_Please_, Jazz," he whimpered. "I need you. Now."

I grasped the foil packet from by the side of my knee and tore it open with my teeth. I rolled it on and covered my cock with lube, before positioning myself at his entrance and pushing in slowly, inch by inch. His hips rolled into mine as he impaled himself on my dick. I did my best to hold still, to let him adjust, but he thrusted his hips wildly, urging my body to do _something_.

He was so tight, so warm as he engulfed me, that I almost came then and there. Edward bucked against me again, and my immediate reaction was to thrust into him harshly. He groaned loudly and his back arched, revealing his neck to me. I nuzzled my nose into his collarbone, inhaling his scent as I drove into him in wild abandon, our hips crashing together rhythmically. Edward screamed when my movements became harder and faster, the head of my cock hitting his prostate mercilessly.

"Oh, fuck! I'm gonna come, Jazz! Oh, God, don't stop. Don't ever fucking stop!"

I seized his hips in my hands and pounded into him harder than I thought possible. "Come for me, Edward," I whispered in his ear. "Come hard for me."

I reached between our bodies and grasped his length in my hand, stroking him to match the speed at which I was plunging into him.

"FUCK!" he screamed.

It didn't take long before his cock twitched in my fist and I felt his hot cum spurt onto our stomachs. I thrust into him twice more, and then stilled as I came hard inside him.

I pulled my softening length out of him and collapsed by his side as he struggled to regain control of his breath. "Jesus, Edward."

"I know," he gasped. He turned to face me and chuckled breathlessly. I joined in. "I had a hunch that it was going to be hot," he said. "But that... That was... Well, it was fucking mind-blowing."

I laughed, utterly spent. "We are definately doing _that _again."

"Agreed."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, except for our ragged breathing and our heartbeats pounding in our ears, but, strangely, it wasn't an awkward silence. It was comfortable. I felt as if I would be able to sit in silence with this man for hours, simply gawping at his astounding perfection. He stroked the side of my face gently with the back of his fingers. I closed my eyes and sighed happily.

"So," Edward suddenly said. I opened my eyes to gaze at him. "Ready for round two?"

* * *

_**Please, please, please review - even if it's just to tell me that I suck at writing slash... pun not intended.**_

_**Thank you for reading...**_

_**=)**_


End file.
